


the birthday cake fic - joshler

by anakinbridger541



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's Josh's birthday and Tyler surprises him with cake, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: -it was the best birthday cake that Josh had ever had





	the birthday cake fic - joshler

"Ugh, come on. Just a little more...please, I need you!"

Tyler grunted in frustration, tapping the spoon back and forth rapidly inside the whole. How long was it gonna take to loosen this stuff up? I mean, it hadn't been that long since he'd done this...right?

Finally, the soft, whiteness covered his teaspoon. Tyler grinned, taking out the spoon after leveling it on top of the container. *Just the right amount,* he thought to himself, dumping the salt into his bowl.

If it wasn't obvious by now, Tyler's in the kitchen, busy making a birthday kick for his sweet Jijushwa. He spent hours deciding on the perfect recipe, and he was determined to make is absolutely perfect for his perfect boyfriend. The sticky, underused salt was a minor setback, which he'd just triumphed. *Now to add the wet stuff.*

Tyler set the bowl of dry ingredients aside, getting his electric mixer and bowl ready. He got his knife and carefully cut and slid the creamy, melted butter into the bowl, making sure every dairy-rich drop his the bottom with a soft splat. He turned on the mixer lightly, slowly and carefully adding in the sugar. The way the soft, white granules poured into the smooth, golden butter and blended into a soft, sweet cream was so tempting, Tyler couldn't refrain himself from taking a little bit on the tip of his finger and lapping it off carefully with his tongue. He giggled little in spite of himself at this. *Absolutely no control.*

Tyler kept the mixer going on its lightest setting as he opened his carton of eggs. He ran his fingertips along the cold, smooth shells, picking out three from the end. Tyler tapped each shell lightly on the edge of his bowl, the tiny crack breaking neatly along the middle and oozing lightly with the gooey, sappy innards. He put the tips of his thumb in ever so slightly, prying just enough so that the yolk plopped neatly into the center of the bowl. Tyler almost moaned, but controlled it to a soft sigh of longing. *Soooo satisfying.*

After disposing of the shelled remains of our eggy darlings, Tyler rinsed his hands with soap and water (because no one has time for salmonella) and grabbed the tiny, black bottle from the side of the counter. He popped the small, red cap off, inhaling and humming as he exhaled. Vanilla - the pure essence, central flavor of his entire dish, contained in just a few drops of this blackened liquid. He made sure he tasted whatever was left on his teaspoon when he was done, almost gagging at the richness. *No wonder it's incorporated in such small incriminates. I probably just gave myself diabetes.*

While the batter continued to mix, Tyler alternated between adding his flour-y, powder-y mixture and the remaining liquid ingredient---buttermilk. Tyler and buttermilk had a decidedly love/hate relationship. He loved it for its flavor in cooking, and of course, its vital role in ranch dressing, one of God's greatest gifts. From unblanding disgusting vegetables, to adding that extra kick to breadsticks, or even pizza, if you were into that. Yet buttermilk had betrayed him in the past: For as long as he could remember, his grandma would pour him a tall, delicious glass of what was seemingly good old milk, to go with her homemade cookies or PB'n'J's. Alas. His taste buds would be drenched in the salty, spoiled taste of the thick, white-ish fluid that would send him gagging to the bathroom, ruining his snack time. He supposed he should let by-gones be by gones...but there would always be that little part of him that resented the off-milk substance.

The batter finally done, Tyler went to grease his pans. He rubbed his fingers together and began to lube the silvery trays, carefully coating each little crack and crevice with his finger tips. After he completed the initial prep he moved on to his trusty flower, sprinkling it carefully and holding each pan up afterwards, patting them around the edges until each one had a fine coat of the ground, purified wheat down to the last tenth of a centimeter. Tyler then picked up the bowl, using a ladle to evenly distribute it between the two. With that, he slid them into the oven, setting a timer and dropping into a kitchen chair. *Now we just wait.*

Waiting was boring as hell, Tyler soon discovered. His foot tapped the ground rapidly, as his mind wandered, searching for something to do. Tyler started with mobile games on his phone, but grew tired of that quickly, since he didn't want to pay for upgrades. He looked at the dirty dishes from the cake he'd made, the spoons and cups and mixing bowl and groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to do. *Nothing better to do,* he finally decided. *Might as well get on it.*

Tyler dragged himself over to the sink, turning on the tap to heat up the water. He tossed the various measuring instruments into the batter smudged mixing bowl, filling it up with the water once it was hot enough to burn his finger. He carefully but quickly scrubbed the utensils, rinsing them and stacking them in his dish drainer. Tyler got to the bowl, grinning at the foamy bubbles that had formed in the water. He found himself stirring them up, blowing on them so that spots of white foam spread all across the sink.*Who knew washing dirty dishes could be so much fun?*

The beeping of his phone timer startled him out of his soapy revelry. Tyler rinsed his hands quickly, slipping them into his oven mitts and opening the door. He inhaled the sweet, warm scent of the freshly made cakes and sighed, taking the pans out and setting them on the top of the oven to cool. Tyler closed and shut off the oven, looking with satisfaction on the two golden cakes before him. *They look so pretty. Almost like the don't need-...*

Tyler's eyes widened with realization. 

"Frosting!"

Tyler scrambled to the sink, quickly finishing the clean up. Frosting...how could he have forgotten!? Josh was going to be there in half an hour and he had two un-decorated cakes and no frosting. Tyler dried the mixing bowl rapidly with a towel, his eyes searching the counters for the ingredients to his recipe. Sugar, butter, vanilla, eggs. Excellent. *Now to assemble this quickly, and neatly, as possible.*

Turns out the words 'quickly' and 'neatly' don't go together very well. Tyler struggled to separate the egg whites and yolks, tossing the shells angrily into the garbage can. He dumped in the sugar, maybe not quite the right amount, but close enough, and started frantically whisking it over the boiling water, as he'd been instructed to by the instructions. Then he dumped the frosting into the mixing bowl, stirring it quicker than he should have as he dropped in cube after cube of his butter. *C'mon...cream already you white, gooey shit.*

While the icing continued to form in the bowl, Tyler carefully got one of the cakes onto a large, glass plate. He spun around, adding a few drops of vanilla to his now-fluffy (thank God) frosting, allowing himself a few breaths while the black dots dissolved into the whitened mixture. Once that was done, he grabbed his knife and the bowl, walking determinedly back to his waiting cakes.

Tyler scooped some frosting up with the end of the knife, spatting a sizable glob int the center of the flat top. He spread it around evenly with a circular motion, coating the top and sides with a smooth coating of the creamy whiteness. Once it was visibly pleasing enough, Tyler set the second panned cake on top, and spread the remaining frosting across the top and around the side of the now much more cake-like cake. Tyler grinned at his work, licking the leftover frosting from his knife. *Now it's perfect...almost.*

Tyler reached into the nearly empty grocery bag near his feet, taking out the box of confetti sprinkles. He shook the colorful little sugar drops around the edges of the cake top, then around the base, and in little patches neatly about the rest of the cake as well. Adding a few sort of rose-esque swirls to the top with frosting, and just a feeew more sprinkles, Tyler set his decorating tools aside. He gazed at his finished work, wiping his hands on his jeans as a proud smile beamed from his face. *It's done...my beautiful creation is complete.*

"I'm back, Tyler!"

Tyler jumped a little from the sound of Josh's voice. His eyes darted around the still-messy kitchen but he'd have to worry about that later. Right now, he had to focus on keeping Josh out of the kitchen, so they could enjoy the birthday dinner without ruining the surprise dessert. 

Josh had just slipped his shoes off, having only arrived in the doorway a minute ago, and was caught a little off guard in Tyler's sudden and tight embrace.

"Happy birthday, Joshie," Tyler said into Josh's shirt, nuzzling his head against his chest.

Josh smiled and hugged back, kissing Tyler's head. 

"Thanks, Ty-Jo. Now let's eat before the take out gets cold."

Josh picked up the plastic bags, carrying them to the sofa and sitting down. He handed one to Tyler, who was of course right beside him, and the two dug in. They made small talk over their Chinese food, the way only they could. Josh and Tyler were both hella awkward, but when they talked to each other, things just flowed. They needed each other too-Josh helped Tyler get through his depression, and Tyler helped Josh overcome his social anxiety. They made each other laugh---sometimes too much, as was evidence by the noodles coming out of Tyler's nose at the moment.

"That was the most exciting, yet low-key dinner I've ever experienced," Josh said, tossing his trash back into the plastic bag while Tyler blew his nose into a napkin, double checking that he'd gotten all those noodles out. "I'll take these to the kitchen and throw them out," he added, reaching for Tyler's.

"No!" 

Tyler batted the bag out of Josh's hand quickly. Josh sat there in shock, blinking a few times before he spoke again.

"Umm...why?"

"Because it's your birthday, so you will not take that, I will. You will stay right there on the sofa and relax." Tyler stood up, adding a hasty "-and no 'buts'!" as soon as Josh opened his mouth to speak. He snatched up the plastic bags and turned on his heel, walking quickly to the kitchen. Tyler shoved the bags in their garbage can, then grabbed the candles and put them on the cake, swiping a match across the counter top. He quickly lit the candle, cursing under his breath when he burnt his fingertips. Oh well. It was worth it for Josh.

"Happy birthday to you," Tyler started to sing, walking into the room.

Josh looked up, smiling brightly when he saw the cake in Tyler's hands. He really hadn't been expecting it, even though he felt kind of dumb for not expecting it now that he thought about it. Whatever. Time to enjoy some cake, and some more love from his Tyler.

Tyler finished singing the infamous song, setting the cake in front of Josh on the table. It lit up Josh's face with a soft, golden glow that made his smile and eyes all the brighter and more attractive to his significant other. 

"Make a wish, Joshie," Tyler said sitting next to him and holding his hand. 

Josh thought about it for a moment. Make a wish---it probably didn't matter, but hey, magic's out there somewhere and if it worked for him....He made a decision and blew out the candles, eyes still closed as he pictured his fantasies coming true.

"Yay!" Tyler clapped and side hugged Josh, kissing his cheek. "Now we can feats together on my glorious creation."

And that's precisely what they did. Tyler brought in the plates, forks and knife, and they each went through a couple pieces. The whole time Josh was telling Tyler how good it was, and how happy it made him to have a boyfriend that was 'just as sweet and fluffy as his baking,' while Tyler just blushed and fed him another bite to shut him up.

To sum it all up quite plainly, it was the best birthday cake that Josh had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all of you who thought this would be sexual like all those other 'fics, but we needed a nice fluffy one, yeah? Hope you enjoyed as much as Josh enjoyed his cake. :)


End file.
